


「FGO」生者与死者的黑夜（医生特别篇）

by AnesidoraEcho



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 死而复生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnesidoraEcho/pseuds/AnesidoraEcho
Summary: A story for the living and the dead
Kudos: 1





	「FGO」生者与死者的黑夜（医生特别篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！内容和正文无关，仅作为对医生的怀念番外！结尾有个小彩蛋（不知是糖还是刀）

行走在黑夜的走廊里，只有微弱而幽绿色的机械光指引着道路，少女却走得毫不迟疑，犹如在心中走过了无数次。

她的脚步逐渐缓了下来，门应声而开，熟悉的布局占满了她的视线。眼前的房间依然保持着主人生前的样子，就算他已经离开，也没有人前来清扫。

少女下意识地对着门内笑了笑，但她很快反应过来再也不会有人对着她微笑，满含包容。

嘴角突然就变得沉重了起来，她努力了很久，只露出了一个不伦不类的笑容。

“……我回来了。”

空气中的微尘随着她呼出的气流起伏，像是被她惊动的小精灵，却没有她所熟悉的“欢迎回来”。

“果然不在了啊……”少女提步走了进去，细细地看着这间简单的房间。

她的手指描绘着房间里的为数不多的摆设，玛修送的小盆栽，咕哒君带回来的龙角装饰，达芬奇送的设计图纸……

……还有，在桌上摊开的一本书——《飞鸟集》。

这是她送给他的生日礼物，里面夹着一朵盛放的八重樱作为书签。

她低下头去看那枚美丽的书签，她的瞳孔中倒映出了他正在阅读的那首小诗。

短短的两行诗，却像是什么魔女恶毒的诅咒。巨大的哀痛击中了少女，迫使她弯曲自己挺直的脊背，打折她屹立的腿，她痛苦地跪了下来，以手掩面，遮住自己软弱的面孔。

那首小诗像是魔咒一样在她的脑海里盘旋，逼迫着她将它倾诉。

“I thank thee that I am none of the wheels of power but I am one with the living creatures that are crushed by it.  
感谢神，  
我不是一个权利的车轮，  
而是被车轮碾压的某个鲜活的人。”

“医生，我宁可你还是那权利的车轮。”许久，终于平静下来的少女靠坐在桌子旁，十指交握，戒指在昏暗的灯光下闪着幽微的光，“这样，我们也不会这么伤心。”

她调整了一下姿势，让自己坐得舒服些。刚哭过的声音微微有些嘶哑，她低低地念着《飞鸟集》上的一首又一首的诗，像是悼念的哀歌。

“This longing is for the one who is felt in the dark ,  
but not seen inr the day.   
这股渴望，  
是为了那个在黑夜里感觉得到，  
在白昼却看不见的人。”

“I canmot tell why this heart languishes is silence.  
It is for small needs it never asks ,  
or knows or remembers.  
我说不出这心为什么那样默默地颓丧着。  
是为了它那不曾要求，  
不曾知晓，  
不曾记得的小小的愿望。”

“Let me think that  
there is one among those stars  
that guides my life through the dark unknown.  
让我设想，  
在那耀眼的群星之中，  
有一颗星是指引着我的生命通过那不可知的黑暗的。”

“Let me think that  
there is one among those stars  
that guides my life through the dark unknown.  
让我设想，  
在那耀眼的群星之中，  
有一颗星是指引着我的生命通过那不可知的黑暗的。”

黑色短发的少年靠坐在门旁，低声默诵着这首诗，他抬着头，仰望着难得可以见到闪烁星辰的夜空，像是在看着生命的信仰。

“我很想你，医生。”橘发的少女攥紧了拳头，汲取着戒指中的力量。

“……我们，都很想你。”门外，黑发的少年低声呢喃，“医生。”

夜空中，不灭的星光一如那人的笑颜。

<小彩蛋>

“罗曼。”达芬奇看着拿着书笑得开心的罗曼，有些好奇，“这是什么？”

“是礼物哦！生日礼物！”罗曼温柔地抚摸着这本有些旧，但明显被主人保护得很好的书，“咕哒子说她有两本《飞鸟集》，这一本就送给我作为生日礼物了。”

达芬奇想了想，从怀中掏出一枚书签，盛开的八重樱像是被时光凝滞了，优雅地展现着自己的魅力。

“这枚书签就送给你吧，当做生日礼物。”达芬奇意有所指地笑了笑，“很像你不是吗？”

罗曼有些寂寞地笑了一下，接过了书签，打开了封面，好将书签放进去。

他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，扉页上歪歪扭扭地写着:  
“献给我尊敬的罗曼医生，愿他平安喜乐。”

“真是一件美丽的礼物呢。”达芬奇笑了笑，和他擦肩而过。

八重樱的花语:言而不决的温柔和耐心。


End file.
